Mon jardin secret
by Nanashi Himeji
Summary: Viktor et Yuri ont déménagés au Japon suite à l'adoption de leur fille mais Viktor vit mal ce changement et se dispute fréquemment avec son epoux. Lors de l'une de ses dispute, Viktor désireux de prendre l'air, se retrouve dans un petit village. Il y découvre une patinoire remplie d'enfant. Quoi de mieux pour reprendre goût au jeu et se créer son petit jardin secret ? /VICTURI/
1. Chapitre 1 : Epervier es-tu là ?

Bonjour !

Je vous présente donc ma nouvelle fanfiction sur Yuri on ice. Une deuxième beaucoup plus sombre arrivera plus tard. En esperant que vous aimerez !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent aux auteurs de Yuri on ice.

Pairing : Viktor/Yuri et Yuri/Viktor. Peut etre du Yurio/Otabek et du Chris/Viktor est abordé mais uniquement au passé.

Rating : M

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Epervier es tu la ?

Des cris retentirent dans toute la maison. En ce beau samedi, la tension régnait chez le célèbre couple Viktor/Yuri. Le couple était souvent présent sur le devant de célébré magazines aussi bien de sport que de mode. Ils étaient devenus de vrais icônes et le symbole du mouvement gay.

Voilà déjà deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble près d'Hasetsu. Ils étaient restés durant 1 an après leur mariage à saint Petersbourg, chez Viktor, mais l'homophobie ambiante et l'attitude méfiante de la fédération russe envers Yuri, avait fini de convaincre Viktor de quitter sa ville natale. Le russe vivait très mal ce changement. Le japonais lui avait appris sa langue mais il restait encore parfois hésitant sur certaines prononciations et n'arrivait clairement pas à intégrer une grande partie des kanjis. Cela avait été un vaste terrain de désaccord avec son amoureux. Ce dernier avait fait des efforts de patience et d'apprentissage pour intégrer la langue natale de Viktor alors que ce dernier peinait avec la sienne. Yuri s'était trouvé que plus blessé quand il avait apprit que son époux parlait couramment français.

Cette accumulation de rancunes plongeait le couple dans des tensions permanentes.

\- Je n'avais pas le temps Yuri ! Tu sais que je dois m'entraîner !

\- Et tu penses que j'ai le temps moi ?! Ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier notre fille à la crèche ! Hurla le japonais en retour.

Encore un grand point de divergence. Les deux hommes avaient adoptés ensemble une petite fille. Dans les premiers temps, ils avaient été les pères les plus heureux du monde mais maintenant... ils aimaient la petite mais ses pleurs la nuit, les longues nuits blanches et leur programme chargé les mettaient de mauvaise humeur.

Leurs amis s'inquiétaient de leur relation tendue. Viktor et Yuri n'était pas le genre de couple à s'épanouir dans le conflit.

\- Je me suis excusé ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je t'embrasse les pieds ?! Oh merci Seigneur Yuri ! Vous êtes tellement bon seigneur Yuri !

\- Je veux juste que tu n'oublies pas tout le temps tout ! T'a développé un Alzheimer ou quoi ?

\- J'ÉTAIS DÉJÀ COMME ÇA QUAND TU M'AS RENCONTRÉ !

\- PEUT ÊTRE QUE J'ESPÉRAIS QUE TU CHANGES !

Les deux hommes se fixèrent. La colère brillait dans les pupilles aigue-marine de Viktor.

\- Tu aurais dû y songer alors avant de m'épouser alors. A moins que ce mariage ne compte si peu pour toi. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une récompense pour avoir gagné ta médaille d'or.

Ces mots avaient été volontairement dur bien que le russe ne le pense pas. Beaucoup de média internationaux avaient critiqués leur relation juste après l'annonce de leur fiançailles. Il avait fallu quelques années pour le japonais réussisse à obtenir la médaille d'or lors du grand prix. L'année qui avait suivi, Viktor avait remporté la finale puis Christophe Giacometti avait enfin réussit à se distinguer en obtenant l'or. Pendant d'une interview, le couple avait révélé que si le japonais obtenait la première place, ils se marieraient. Évidemment, la victoire de Yuri avait déchaîné les médias qui s'étaient rapidement accordé pour critiquer cette union comparant le russe à un trophée.

Dans un geste symbolique, le russe prit son alliance, au-dessus de leur porte bonheur, et le déposa sur la table. Il jeta un dernier regard triste au japonais qui ne savait plus quoi dire ,prit ses clés, son manteau et s'en alla. Yuri était désespéré. Il sentait que son couple avec Viktor se disloquait mais... il était tellement fatigué... entre les crises de sa filles, le mal être de Viktor, la tension au sein de leur couple et surtout leur nombreux entraînements, il ne supportait plus rien. Sa fille le ramena au moment présent en gazouillant. Il souleva la petite fille d'un an dans ses bras et la câlina tendrement. Il la berça tranquillement et posa un baiser sur son front. Elle était si belle et il l'aimait plus que tout. Ses grands yeux bleus lui rappelait ceux de son époux.

\- ce n'est pas ta faute ma chérie... Tes papas t'aiment plus que tout au monde ! Papa Viktor reviendra vite ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur... Il revient toujours...

Viktor s'installa au volant de sa voiture. Il avait pris l'habitude de faire ça pour se calmer. Il mis un coup dans le volant et s'affaissa dessus. Il repris lentement sa respiration. Il n'aimait pas se fâcher ainsi avec son amour. Il aimait Yuri. Il n'en doutait pas... à vrai dire... c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur et le poussait à prendre la fuite à chaque dispute... que se passerait-il s'il perdait Yuri ?! C'était l'amour de sa vie ! Jamais il n'aimerait un autre homme comme il aime son compagnon. Il se redressa et essuya ses larmes et démarra la voiture. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Il songea à retourner s'entraîner mais il risquait de se heurter à une pluie de question.

Le russe se dirigea vers l'autoroute. Après une grosse demi-heure de route, Viktor prit une sortie au hasard.

Le patineur russe s'étonna de ne jamais être passé la. Il se trouvait dans un petit village. Il observa un peu autour de lui et estima qu'une balade serait un bon prétexte pour se calmer. Il se gara et délaissa la voiture de luxe. Il eu un petit sourire. Il passerait plus inaperçu ainsi qu'avec sa décapotable rose. Après une petite heure de visite, il se stoppa en tombant sur un grand bâtiment. Bien qu'il ai du mal à lire les kanji, il aurait pu reconnaître ses longs et larges tubes amenant l'air froids n'importe où. Une patinoire ! Il s'approcha. Patiner lui vidait la tête et il ne risquait pas de rencontrer l'armée de fan du couple ici ou un de ses amis. Viktor n'avait pas patiné pour le plaisir depuis un certain temps et il s'en réjouissait d'avance. Il grogna en se rendant à l'évidence. Il n'avait pas ses patins sur lui. Il rentra tout de même. Rien que la proximité de la glace le calmait. Il s'étonna de trouver un guichet à l'entrée. Il s'approcha et regarda l'ecriteau. La patinoire était ouverte au publique. Il se plaça devant le guichet coloré et pour la première fois de sa vie, Viktor Nikiforov loua une paire de patin à glace. La guichetière lui remis deux tickets : un vert et un bleu et lui indiqua la patinoire contre quelques centaines de yen. Il entra dans un grand hall. Le russe était tout perdu. Habituellement il mettait ses patins dans un vestiaire lui étant réservé. Il chercha un modèle à imiter. Il observa un enfant donner les tickets a un homme derrière une espèce de bar. L'enfant donna ses chaussures et sa taille et récupéra une paire de patin. Il eu une moue dégouté. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de mettre ses pieds dans ses patins ayant appartenu à 200 personnes. De plus, ces lames avaient clairement besoin d'un bon affûtage... À ses yeux, ses patins à lame doré étaient ses bébé. Des bijoux auquel il tenait plus que tout. Il patinait avec depuis des années. Il avait gagné des dizaines de médaille avec eux. Il imita l'enfant et donna les deux tickets en retirant ses chaussures de ville. Il indiqua sa taille et le loueur lui remis une paire rouge et noire aux lacets dépareillés. Une fois les patins enfilé il leva les jambes devant lui comme un enfant. Il tourna ses jambes pour observer dans plusieurs sens. Ce n'était pas très esthétique... il jeta ses préoccupations. De toute manière, ici, personne ne saurait qui il est.

Il s'approcha de la patinoire et posa le pied dessus. La sensation était différente. Les appuis étaient différents... comme étranger. Il avait déjà ressentit ça quand il avait été obligé de prendre des patins de secours mais la... les appuis étaient grossiers et le centre de gravité semblait complètement decallé. Il fit quelques tour de la patinoire pour s'habituer. Le russe détonnais par rapport a la foule autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde sur une patinoire. C'était presque étrange. Il compris rapidement qu'à part faire des tour et des petits pas de base, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose. Placer un saut avec autant de monde autour serait extrêmement dangereux. Il se repris et se tapa deux fois sur les joues pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était là pour s'amuser non pour s'entraîner. Après avoir prit ses aises, il fit quelques tours en marche arrière avec une facilité déconcertante pour certains badauds. Impossible de tenter un saut avec autant de monde. C'était bien trop dangereux. Se balader simplement sur la glace était agréable. Il n'avait aucune pression. Il observa autour de lui. Des enfants jouaient, des couples patinaient main dans la main et des jeunes s'amusaient ensembles.

Il remarqua une petite fille s'entraînant à faire des petits sauts de valses. C'était ce que l'on apprenait au débutant pour les initier au saut. C'était quelque chose de naturel pour lui. Il s'approcha calmement.

\- Ton saut ne doit pas partir de tes chevilles mais de tes hanches. De plus, tu as un léger desquilibre vers l'avant. Redresse tes hanches et ton buste. Gaine toi bien et garde tes jambes bien fléchie, dit il avec le peu de vocabulaire dont il était capable.

Elle fixa le champion d'un œil circonspect, ne sachant si elle devait vraiment se fier à ce bel inconnu. La jeune femme détailla le russe. Elle décida qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et appliqua le conseil du coach. Son saut fut plus puissant et gracieux. Le russe l'applaudit avec un de ses grands sourires sincères.

\- Il t'embête Hinoka ?

Le champion se retourna et tomba face à une armée d'enfant. Il lui sembla être en pleine guerre des boutons. Le chef du groupe le regardait, méfiant. Il semblait prêt à lancer ses troupes sur lui pour sauver la jeune femme. C'est vrai que son habitude a corriger les imperfections des autres patineurs le mettait couramment dans des situations incongrues. Il se rappellerait longtemps la réaction de Yakov quand il avait donné des conseils à un champion américain pour mieux réussir ses triples Axel. Il avait rarement vu Yakov aussi en colère.

Dans ce cas, Viktor se rendit compte qu'il ressemblait à un homme adulte un peu trop proche d'une petite fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Asami. Il me donnait des conseils, s'exclama la petite fille en se plaçant devant l'homme comme pour le protéger.

\- Tu sais bien patiner ? Demanda le chef du groupe d'un mouvement de menton dans la direction du russe.

\- Je me débrouille, répondît le trentenaire d'un air mystérieux.

Immédiatement les petits lui sautèrent dessus pour le tirer à leur suite. Le champion ouvrit de grand yeux mais se laissa faire curieux. Les petits le traînèrent de l'autre côté de la patinoire.

\- Viens jouer avec nous alors ! On joue à l'Epervier.

\- Je ne connais pas ce jeu.

Les enfants le regardèrent comme si il venait de leur avouer avoir mangé Makkachin. Viktor se gratta l'arrière de la tête un peu gêné.

\- On va t'apprendre ! C'est tout simple ! On se met derrière cette ligne et on doit aller jusqu'à l'autre ligne sans être touché !

Le russe hocha de la tête. En effet, les règles étaient simples. Il se laissa tirer par les enfants jusqu'à la ligne. Les petits paillaient en gloussant. L'adulte les fixait, attendrit. Il espérait que sa fille puisse jouer comme ces petits quand elle sera plus grande. Il savait qu'avec ses deux parents, elle deviendrait sans contexte une championne de patinage. Aussi bien Viktor que Yuri étaient d'accord sur le fait que jamais ils ne forceraient leur petite mais en étant baigner toute sa vie dans le sport de ses papas, il y avait de forte chance qu'elle y prenne goût. Viktor eu un pincement au cœur en repensant à l'époque lointaine où le patinage n'était qu une passion. Où il ne patinait que pour s'amuser. Il aimait la compétition et vivre de sa passion mais... cela ne pouvait plus être considéré que comme un jeu. Il se promis intérieurement de protéger cette petite part d'innocence de sa fille. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le petit garçon s'approcher timidement, sûrement mandaté par les autres.

\- Dis... tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Viktor et toi ?

Le petit semblait tout perdu en l'absence d'un nom de famille. Il regardait ses amis ne sachant que faire. Viktor s'empressa de compléter.

\- Appelle moi juste Viktor. Chez moi on appelle les gens par leur prénom.

\- Tu viens d'où ? Dit-il avec intérêt.

\- Je suis russe.

\- Oh comme Pietrovitch-kun !

Il montra un petit blond qui lui fit un grand coucou.

\- Moi c'est Hiro Namasaki ! Et le garçon qui t'a parlé c'est Asami Aruno, le frère d'Hinoka. La bas c'est Reiji Tendo. Lui c'est Mikado Kakei et elle, c'est Shina Midoriya.

Il continua à lui présenter un à un tous ses amis. Viktor, n'ayant déjà pas beaucoup de mémoire, oublia les noms et prénoms aussi vite. Asami déclara qu'il ferait l'épervier malgré les protestations de certains enfants. Une fois en place, ils se mirent à crier le fameux : "epervier es-tu prêt ? " auquel le petit garçon cria un oui sonore. Immédiatement une horde de bambin déboulèrent sur la glace. Les plus rapides échappèrent à Asami mais les plus faibles furent toucher. Sa priorité était clairement de réduire les troupes adverse. Viktor sentit une petite mains dans la sienne. Il baissa la tête et vit le petit Hiro lui faire signe de le suivre.

\- il faut vite y aller sinon nous serons des cibles faciles !

Le patineur lui obéit. Visiblement ils n'étaient pas dans le radar du jeune garçon en épervier. Ils passèrent rapidement la ligne dans un soupir de soulagement. Trois enfants avaient été touchés. Le reste des participants se concentrait et élaborait des stratégies pour passer. Cette fois, le russe et l'enfant furent poursuivit par Azami. L'un comme l'autre réussirent à passer de peu. Évidemment, Viktor n'était pas au maximum de sa vitesse mais il aurait été injuste de le faire. Il imagina Yura jouer à ce jeu. Il était de loins le patineur le plus rapide et le plus agile qu'il connaissait mais jamais il n'aurait jamais concéder la victoire sans s'énerver. En grandissant, Yuri Plisetski avait appris à contrôler ses crises de colère enfin... un peu plus... Il eut un petit sourire à cette idée. Il se souviendrait toujours de la tronche qu'avait tirer le jeune russe quand lui et le Yuri japonais l'avaient battu au championnat du monde.

Le jeu repris. Cette fois, les enfants s'étaient ligués contre eux. Il était vrai que Viktor semblait être une cible facile vu de l'extérieur. Il était plus grand et plus vieux donc moins agile et avec plus de surface à toucher. Le passage fut compliqué. Le patineur russe réussi à passer in extremis mais Hiro fut toucher juste avant la ligne d'arrivée. Il tourna la tête. Il ne restait que lui et Yuna. Cette dernière patinait comme un chat. Elle semblait courir plus qu'elle ne patinait. C'était très étrange et le chorégraphe se mit à imaginer rapidement quelques pas inspiré de cette manière de patiner.

\- Tu patines bien ! Dit la petite fille.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

\- Mais c'est moi qui vais gagner ! S'exclama la petite avec vigueur.

Chacun se prépara de son côté. Ils attendirent le « oui » symbolique pour partir. Ils foncèrent chacun d'un côté de la patinoire vers le mur en face. Viktor fit tourner en bourrique les enfants avant de se laisser toucher. Il concéda la victoire à la petite Yuna. Cette dernière cria de joie.

Ils jouèrent ainsi durant une heure et demi avant que le patineur réclame une pause. Il s'assit sur un banc pour se reposer un peu. Hiro, qui ne le lâchait plus s'assit près de lui et posa sa tête sur ses jambes. Le petit semblait également épuisé. Un homme d'âge mur s'approcha de lui. Il avait un visage carré mais pourtant sympathique.

\- Les enfants vous ont adopté à ce que je vois.

\- Ce sont de gentils enfants.

\- Gentils certes mais crevant ! Nous étions méfiant en voyant un étranger ici, si près des enfants mais je suis rassuré. Merci de vous être occupé d'eux.

Le russe eu un petit sourire.

\- Oui... je ne sors pas beaucoup d'Hasetsu.

\- Oh ! Vous venez de si loins juste pour patiner ! Cela doit être à une demi-heure de voiture. Et il y a une magnifique patinoire olympique.

\- Disons que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

\- J'ai entendu que vous étiez originaire de Russie ?

\- Oui. J'ai déménagé il y a deux ans au japon avec ma famille.

\- Je comprends. Vous avez épousé une japonaise qui avait le mal du pays ?

\- On peut dire ça... je vais y aller... en tout cas merci de votre confiance monsieur...

\- Akihito. Heiji Akihito. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré Viktor.

\- Le plaisir est partagé ! Je vais y aller.

\- Bonne fin de journée.

Le russe se leva en repoussant le petit avec douceur. Il leva vers lui une tête ensommeillée et frotta ses petits yeux.

\- Dit... tu reviendras samedi prochain ? Demanda Hiro en sortant de son sommeil.

\- Tu dois revenir ! S'écria la voix joyeuse de Yuna.

Il se retourna et tomba face à la bande d'enfant qui semblait un peu triste. Viktor remis ses cheveux en place et leur fit signe de venir lui faire un câlin. Ils lui sautèrent dessus et le champion les enlacèrent tendrement.

\- Les enfants... j'ai une famille dont je dois m'occuper... sans parler de mon travail...

\- S'il te plaît ! Tu t'es pourtant bien amusé ! Protesta Asami.

\- Et puis tu peux emmener ta chérie !

Au mot « chérie », les petits gloussèrent. Viktor n'osa pas les détromper et céda.

\- Bien... je ferais de mon mieux !

Les enfants hurlèrent leur joie comme si la réponse était déjà actée. Le patineur retourna dans le vestiaire et retira ses patins de location. Après avoir remis ses chaussures, il partit à la recherche d'un fleuriste pour se faire pardonner. Pendant ces quelques année de vie avec Yuri, Viktor avait compris quelque chose de simple : avec la personne que tu aimes, il est moins douloureux d'abaisser sa fierté et de s'excuser que d'attendre des excuses.

Il en trouva un fleuriste, non loins de l'endroit où il avait garé sa voiture. Il acheta un beau bouquet mêlant roses et chrysanthèmes. Il songea qu'il devrait changer un jour ou l'autre. Ce cadeau était symbolique. Le chrysanthème représentait Yuri, une fleur pure, rare, discrète et à floraison tardive. Quant à lui, on l'avait toujours comparé à une rose, éclatante, majestueuse mais couverte d'épine, pouvant blesser ceux ne s'en méfiant pas.

Le retour à Hasetsu lui sembla plus long. Sûrement l'envie de retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Il se gara devant chez eux et rentra. Il ne trouva pas de signe de son époux ou de sa fille. Il trouva finalement Yuri emmitouflé dans leur couverture avec leur fille dans les bras et tenant la veste rouge et blanc de Viktor. Il s'approcha.

\- Mon coeur ?

\- Viktor ? Tu es de retour ?

Malgré l'obscurité, Viktor remarqua les yeux rougit par les larmes de son Yuri. Il l'avait blessé et s'en voulait.

\- Je suis désolé mon chrysanthème. Je déteste te voir aussi triste.

\- J'ai... j'ai eu si peur...

Il se remit à pleurer.

\- Quand on se dispute, tu reviens au bout d'une demi-heure mais la... tu ne revenais pas... j'ai cru que... tu ne reviendrais plus jamais... que tu ne voulais plus de moi car tu peux avoir qui tu veux...

Le beau russe caressa sa joue et l'embrassa.

\- À quoi bon avoir n'importe qui d'autre alors que j'ai l'homme le plus gentil, le plus beau et le plus endurant, facteur non négligeable, que je connaisse ! Tu es celui que j'aime mon Yuri. Celui avec qui j'ai voulu fonder une famille. Même si l'on se dispute fréquemment, c'est toi que j'aime mon amour. Je suis désolé de te faire du mal.

Le japonais se blottit dans les bras de son entraîneur avant de chercher ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement un long moment. Viktor serrait fortement le japonais qui s'accrochait à lui désespérément.

\- Ai shiteru Katsuki Yuri.

\- Ya lyublyu tebya Nikiforov Viktor.

Viktor récupéra le bouquet de fleur et lui remit. Yuri eu un grand sourire et se serra contre le torse de son époux. Il passa la main sous son haut.

\- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir un époux si seduisant... dit Yuri d'un air aguicheur.

Viktor eu un sourire amusé.

\- Je le pense aussi. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour garder un aussi beau spécimen que moi, dit il en plaçant une jambe entre les cuisses de son époux.

La petite pleura, délaissée pleura. Le japonais planta un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux et prit la prit dans ses bras. Il l'a rapprocha de son autre papa et ensemble, la câlinèrent. Ils aimaient sans contexte leur fille. Yuri posa un baiser sur le front de la petite et la déposa dans son berceau. Ils passèrent la soirée à faire l'amour pour fêter leur réconciliation.


	2. Chapitre 2 : VIKTOOR ! BE MY COACH !

Chapitre 2 : VIKTOOR ! BE MY COACH !

Viktor glissait avec facilité sur la glace. Yuri était assit sur les gradins avec leur fille en attendant que son époux finisse de s'entraîner. Le bébé tapait joyeusement des mains à chaque fois que son père russe atterrissait après un enieme saut faisant sourire le jeune japonais. Le russe termina son programme et retourna vers les deux amours de sa vie. Il s'assit près d'eux et prit la petite sur ses genoux. Il était largement essoufflé et quelques gouttes de sueur coulait le long de son visage. Yuri passa un mouchoir sur le visage de son époux et lui prit tendrement la main en se collant à son épaule.

\- Il te plaît le programme de papa Viktor ? Dit le russe en jouant avec les doigts de la petite.

La petite gazouilla et se lova contre son bras. Il caressa une de ses petites joue rouge avant de se tourner vers son ancien élève.

\- La glace est à toi Yuri !

Le brun se leva et commença à répéter son nouveau programme libre. Il exécuta plusieurs suite de pas mais rata un de ses sauts. Ses quadruples étaient loins d'avoir la même précision de ceux de Viktor. Comme à chaque fois, Viktor était inquiet que le jeune homme puisse se blesser. La prochaine compétition était pour bientôt il ce serait un déchirement pour son époux qu'il soit bloqué sur les gradins à le regarder. Il se releva immédiatement et continua. Le russe aimait ce quotidien avec son époux. Il avait hâte de voir leur petite princesse patiner. Elle ne pouvait être que douée avec deux papas pareils. Il posa le bébé à terre et lui fit signe de marcher vers moi. La petite marchait de mieux en mieux. Il comptait bien la mettre sur la glace le plus tôt possible. Il ne voulait pas en faire une machine à gagner mais le plaisir de danser avec sa fille le réjouissait. Il avait déjà élaboré trois programmes pour sa petite famille. L'un entre lui et la petite, le deuxième pour Yuri et leur fille et enfin le dernier où il patinerait tout les trois.

\- Viktoooor ! Dit Yuri de sa voix geignarde.

Le russe leva la tête et vit son amant accoudé au rebord de la patinoire avec un air faussement boudeur. Viktor tenta de lui lancer un de ses sourires plein d'innocence mais son époux ne sembla pas tomber dans le piège.

\- Tu ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Que de notre fille !

\- Serais tu jaloux de notre bébé, mon coeur ?

\- да ! S'exclama le japonais en russe.

Viktor sourit et se leva pour embrasser tendrement le japonais. L'entendre parler russe le faisait fondre. L'un comme l'autre songèrent à leur chance d'avoir l'autre à ses côtés.

\- Je veux patiner avec toi... murmura Yuri avec la sensualité d'un Eros.

Il lui caressa tendrement la main. Il était trop faible. Entre sa voix sexy et la caresse de sa main, il ne pouvait pas résister. Viktor regarda la petite et la posa près du chien. Ce dernier était un vrai baby-sitter. Il faisait toute confiance au vieux chien. Ce dernier, conscient se son rôle, posa sa grosse tête sur l'enfant pour la garder bien en place.

Le russe entra sur la glace et ensemble, ils répétèrent leur chorégraphie en duo. Viktor assurait la plupart des portés, étant plus musclé que Yuri. Ils participeraient pour la deuxième fois à une compétition en couple. Cette discipline, bien qu'appartenant au même sport, était extrêmement différent et le couple n'avait pas réussi à dépasser la 5ème place au championnat du monde. C'était déjà une excellente place pour des débutants dans cette catégorie. Viktor s'était étonné de voir un score en dessous de 100 lui être attribué. Comme quoi... tout arrive !

Ils finirent par s'accouder au bord. Yuri tira ses cheveux plein de sueur en arrière.

\- Tu es un appel à la débauche ainsi mon amour...

\- Tu aimes mon mode eros n'est ce pas ?

Yuri plaqua le champion russe contre le bord et l'embrasse avec amour. Viktor se laissa faire avec plaisir. Le japonais se fit plus ambitieux et passa une main sous le haut du russe pour attraper un téton. Le blond gémit doucement à l'oreille de Yuri. Ce dernier ce colla un peu plus contre son époux.

\- oh... c'est qu'elle semble aimer ça ma petite salope russe.

Viktor avait les yeux brillants. Il adorait quand son époux se transformait en cet être dominateur et séducteur.

\- OH ! Vous n'êtes pas les seuls ici ? Allez vous prendre un chambre !

Il se séparent et virent Yurio en tenue noire d'entraînement, ses patins aux pieds. Le jeune russe était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la journée de Russie. Yuri remit ses cheveux en place, rougissant, effaçant toute trace du Yuri érotique. Enfin... si on ne prenait pas en compte la superbe érection visible sous son pantalon noir. Viktor ne semblait pas plus gêné que cela. Son survêtement, bien que plus large ne réussissait pas à tout à fait cacher la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe.

\- Reproduisez vous ou vous voulez mais pas devant des yeux chastes et sur la patinoire où je patine ! Rala le blond.

\- C'est trop tard pour au moins un des deux, répondit Yuri en s'imaginant Yakov en tenue sexy pour faire refluer le sang.

\- C'est les tiens les yeux innocents ? S'amusa Viktor qui s'approcha du petit blond.

Yurio devint rouge de fureur et insultât Viktor en russe. Yuri eu un sourire tendre en les voyant se disputer. Sa famille ne s'arrêtait pas à ses parents, sa sœur, sa fille et Viktor. Il aimait y englober aussi le petit blond et ses autres amis patineurs. Ils considéraient l'un comme l'autre le blond comme un petit frère d'adoption.

\- Nurio ! Nurio !

Immédiatement le petit blond se stoppa et s'approcha de la petite de sa démarche effrayante. Elle resta fidèle à son père russe et continua d'afficher un grand sourire.

\- Hey mini Katsudon. C'est Yuri ! Pas Yurio !

\- Nurio ! Dit elle en le pointant du doigt, fière d'elle.

\- Bon... il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça alors !

Malgré ses airs durs, Yurio craquait complètement pour la petite. Il la prit sur ses genoux et joua avec elle en gazouillant. En remarquant s'être donné en spectacle, le blond menaça les parents de la petite du regard.

\- Hey le porc et son éleveur, si vous répétez ce que je viens de faire à quiconque je vous tue ! Clair ?

\- Promis ! Répondirent-ils ensemble.

Les deux amants profitèrent de la présence du plus jeune pour s'entraîner un peu ensemble. En bon papas poules, ils n'aimaient pas laisser leurs filles sans surveillance. Le blond s'amusa à parler russe à la petite. Il était hors de question que ce petit trésor ne parle que japonais. Après un long entraînement à tour de rôle, le couple et le petit russe décidèrent de se rendre à l'onsen familial. Bien qu'ils ne vivent plus que tout les deux, Yuri rendait visite souvent à ses parents. Comme à son habitude, Yurio eu du mal à se débarrasser de Mari. Celle ci le câlinait comme un petit chaton. Le petit russe lui hurla dessus mais rien n'y fit. Il était clair depuis le début qu'elle était raide dingue de lui mais semblait comprendre peu à peu qu'elle n'avait que peu de chance de le séduire. Nombreuses étaient les filles qui avaient tenter de séduire le blondinet mais chacune d'elle s'étaient heurté à un mur. Mari transformait progressivement son attirance en amitié. Ils s'entendaient bien et ce n'était pas étonnant de les retrouver dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre le soir.

Ce fut Viktor qui demanda à baisser un peu le son pour garder la petite fille calme. Ils se préparent à prendre un bon bain. Après l'entraînement, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Mari le stoppa en décrétant qu'une petite fille n'avait rien à faire au milieu d'hommes. Viktor fini par céder. Comme toujours, le bébé était le centre d'attention. Les parents de Yuri gâtait devant elle, Mari se comportait comme une lionne autour de son lionceau, Yura devenait presque gentil. Meme les clients fondait devant l'enfant. Il faut dire qu'elle était belle. Elle avait des cheveux blond un peu plus clair que ceux de Yura, de grands yeux bleu et des petites joues rose. Viktor s'acharnait à toujours lui mettre des robes dignes de princesses. Jelena, avait été adoptée par le couple en Russie. Le nom de Nikiforov avait beaucoup aidé à faire avancer les démarches administratives. Les deux papas faisait de leur mieux pour la tenir en dehors des médias. Plus d'une fois, plusieurs journalistes avaient volés des photos du couple avec la petite. Évidement, les avocats du couple leur avait chèrement fait payer.

Yuri se laissa couler dans le bain avec plaisir. Il étira ses muscles pour éviter les douleurs musculaires. Viktor s'assit non loin et resta calme pour ne pas troubler la tranquillité des autres clients. Yurio s'accouda a une pierre tout en écoutant tranquillement le bruit de l'eau.

\- Tu as prévu de rester combien de temps ? Demanda le japonais au jeune russe.

\- Deux semaines je pense. Yakov veut que je retourne vite m'entraîner avec lui.

\- Tu sais que répéter son programme avec nous est la définition même de s'entraîner ? S'amusa le plus âgé.

\- Depuis quand tu arrives à prononcer des mots de plus de 3 syllabes toi ?! S'exclama Yurio en réponse.

\- Tu devrais écouter un peu Yakov et te reposer... rajouta le multiple champion.

\- Confer celui qui n'a jamais écouté son coach... le contra le blond.

\- Yura...

\- Je gère ! Arrêtez de tous me faire chier ! Je suis adulte ! Je ne suis plus un gamin !

\- Fait comme tu veux alors...

Le jeune russe s'étonna que son aîné se montre si docile et ne rajouta rien. Avait-il enfin réussi à cloué le bec de cet homme insupportable ?!

Après ce bon bain, le couple de patineur, accompagné du petit blond et de leur fille, rentrèrent chez eux de dînèrent.

\- Ton cheri ne va pas te manquer ? demanda sournoisement Viktor de but en blanc.

\- Beka n'est pas mon... enfin... bafouilla le "tigre de Russie".

\- Qui a dit que je parlais d'Otabek Altin ? S'amusa le plus âgé avec un sourire plein de vice.

\- Rahhh ! Je vais te tabasser l'éleveur de porcelet !

Yuri se mit à rire de la dispute entre son rival et son époux. Yura ne tarda pas à aller se coucher épuisé par le décalage horaire. Heureusement pour eux, les larges économies de Viktor leur avait permit d'acquérir une belle et grande maison. Ils avaient largement de quoi loger leurs amis patineurs. Le japonais s'appuya contre son époux.

\- Tu as prevu quoi demain ? C'est samedi... ça te dirait une sortie en amoureux ? Demanda le brun en lui prenant la main.

\- On ne va pas abandonner Yura ! S'horrifia Viktor, soucieux de trouver une excuse crédible.

\- Justement ! Il pourrait rester un peu avec Jelena et on pourrait...

\- Je... j'ai quelque chose de prévu mon ange...

\- Ah ? Et quoi donc ?

\- Je... Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

Il refusait de mentir à son mari en inventant un quelconque rendez vous. Par le passé, il n'avait que trop mentit pour cacher ses infidélités envers Chris. Cela avait ruiné leur couple. Il s'était promis en épousant le japonais d'éviter de lui mentir au maximum et de ne jamais le tromper. Il ne pouvait pas blesser son chrysanthème comme il avait blesser son ami suisse. Il essaya d'imaginer quelques instant quel aurait été sa vie avec le suisse mais lâcha immédiatement cette idée. Il était parfaitement heureux avec son ancien élève.

Yuri hocha de la tête, compréhensif. Il était vrai que Viktor était libre. Il devait le laisser un peu vivre. Le petit japonais était triste. Il avait du mal à laisser son époux loin de lui. Il avait tellement peur que quelqu'un ose lui voler. C'était le gros défaut de Yuri. Il était dévoré par la jalousie. Son complexe d'infériorité n'aidait pas. Il avait encore du mal aujourd'hui à comprendre ce qu'un homme comme Viktor Nikiforov faisait avec lui.

\- Tu seras rentré vers quel heure ?

\- Vers 18h/18h30.

Malgré sa résolution à laisser plus de liberté à son époux, cela le blessait. Il venait tout simplement de lui refuser un tête à tête. Viktor ne voulait pas le blesser mais... malgré tout, son coeur souffrait. Ils se couchèrent ensemble après avoir nettoyé. Quand le russe glissa une main aventureuse sur le corps du brun, ce dernier le repoussa.

Yuri fut réveillé par les hurlements de la petite. Yurio jura en russe contre la fillette. Viktor se leva pour s'en occuper. Yuri le remercia. Il s'approcha du berceau de Jelena et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a crapule ?

Comme pour attirer son papa à elle, elle cessa de pleurer. Viktor soupira et la berça tendrement. Sa fille était déjà une gamine pourris gâtée qui criait pour les faites venir. Il retourna dans son lit avec la petite fille dans ses bras. Il la posa dans le lit et la câlina tendrement. Il la trouvait magnifique. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et gazouilla joyeusement. Le russe craqua et poussa un soupire d'aise. Il posa le bout de son doigt sur son nez. Elle tenta d'attraper les doigts de son papa avec ses petits doigts.

\- Apa ! Apa ! Se mit-elle à crier en riant.

Son époux se retourna vers lui, sûrement dérangé par le bruit. Il eu un sourire tendre en les voyant et les serra contre lui. Il embrassa la petite puis le russe. Il blottit sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux et regarda la petite, allongé sur le torse de Viktor.

\- Je vous aime.

\- Nous aussi on t'aime Yuri...

Viktor bailla et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. La fatigue se lisait dans son beau regard aigue-marine. Yuri caressa ses cheveux doucement.

\- Dors encore un peu.

Le patineur hocha de la tête et se rendormis restant tout de même dans la même position pour ne pas déranger sa petite. Le japonais resta là à observer sa fille et son époux quelques minutes. Il l'es trouvait beau. Jelena s'était endormie sur le ventre de son papa russe. Le japonais regarda l'heure et se leva pour aller courir un peu. Contrairement aux deux russes, le patineur japonais prenait facilement du poids. Il avait prit l'habitude d'aller courir pendant 1 h avant que son époux se réveille. S'en suivait après deux longues heures d'étirements, de musculation et de danse avec Viktor. C'était le programme qu'ils s'imposaient chaque jour de la semaine. Jamais ils n'y dérogeait. Depuis l'adoption de la petite, ils lui consacraient leur week-end. La petite fille avait tout de même besoin de voir ses papas autrement qu'en entraînement ! Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la redeposa dans son berceau pour pas qu'elle soit blesser accidentellement par le russe dans son sommeil. Il s'en voudrait trop.

Après s'être habillé, Yuri mit ses écouteurs et parcouru Hasetsu en courant. Les pêcheurs avaient l'habitude de le voir le matin de bon matin. Ils le saluèrent joyeusement et le patineur leur rendit leur bonjour. Après une heure de course, il retourna chez lui pour faire ses étirements. Son époux était déjà habillé d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt large. Yurio les rejoints. Ils firent 30 minutes de musculation puis une demi heure d'étirement et enfin une heure de danse classique. Yuri trouvait toujours choquante la souplesse des deux russes. Qu'est ce qu'on leur faisait prendre petit pour qu'ils soit aussi flexible. Yurio, plus jeune, était évidemment plus souple que Viktor mais ce dernier était capable d'executer des mouvements que Yuri ne pourrait jamais faire.

Ils décidèrent ensemble de sortir de leur habitude et d'aller au restaurant ensemble. Ce genre d'excès était habituellement réservé au compétition mais Viktor usa de l'excuse "fêter l'arrivée de Yurio" pour convaincre Yuri. Il mit la petite dans une poussette que le champion russe accepta de pousser avec joie. Le japonais restait proche de lui tout en couvant sa famille du regard. Yurio traînait des pieds en grommelant contre les familles gênantes.

\- Savez vous à quoi je pense ? S'exclama Viktor avec son habituel grand sourire.

\- Qui s'en fout ? Dit Yurio en levant la main.

\- Oui mon amour ?

\- On dirait une jolie famille en balade ! Nous deux on fait les parents avec le bébé et derrière l'adolescent en crise !

\- Je ne suis pas un ado en crise !

\- Mais oui, s'amusa Yuri en riant.

\- Pourquoi est ce que je viens encore chez vous ?! Vos mamours me dégoûte !

\- Ça te manquerait trop, dit Viktor avec un clin d'œil. Et puis, il te faut bien un exemple pour savoir comment réagir avec Otabek Altin.

\- Ferme là le vieux !

\- Lilia et Yakov ont une relation un peu étrange... ne prend pas d'exemple sur eux !

\- Mais tu vas la fermer ! Je vais te faire bouffer ton porc pané et votre porcelet ! Dit le jeune russe en les dépassant, rouge.

Ils trouvèrent une petite auberge. Bien que le russe préfère les restaurants chics et si possible étoilés, il savait que son amant aimait ce type d'endroit plus populaire. Après avoir mangé ensembles, ils retournèrent chez eux et le champion russe s'en alla vêtu de sa tenue d'entraînement noire et son sac à patin. Yuri le laissa filer sans faire d'histoire. Il l'observa un peu surpris. Pourquoi prenait il ses affaires de patinage ? S'entraînait-il seul ? Entraînait-il quelqu'un d'autre ?

Viktor entra avec plaisir dans la petite patinoire. Il n'avait évidemment pas prit ses patins noirs. Ils auraient été trop identifiable. Il avait choisi ses patins de remplacement. Noir avec une simple lame acier. Il gardait toujours cette paire en cas de problème avec sa paire principale. Tout les patineurs de haut niveau se devait d'avoir une autre paire de patin en cas de problème. Il essayait de patiner régulièrement avec pour ne pas être prit au dépourvu pour une compétition. Pourquoi n'avoir pas prit deux paires identiques avec ses iconiques lame or ? Il l'aurait bien voulu mais ces même lame or était l'un des nombreux produit de sa démesure adolescente. Il avait demandé à un spécialiste extrêmement connu de lui faire des lames de patinage fusionnant l'alliage classique d'une lame de patinage et une médaille d'or. L'homme l'avait regardé comme un fou mais avait fini par s'exécuter. Le résultat n'avait pas plu du tout à Yakov. Après plusieurs victoire avec ses lames or, le coach avait plié et avait accepté que sa paire de remplacement ai également des lames identiques. Cependant, le fabriquant refusa de lui en faire une paire. Il avait donc accepté d'investir dans une paire de patin plus traditionnelle.

Il paya son entrée et se rendit près de la glace. L'air glacé le fit sourire. Une armée d'enfant semblait occupé à s'entraîner au hockey sans adulte dans les environs. Il s'en étonna. Il n'était pas coutumier du hockey. Il avait couché avec un hockeyeur mais c'était plus pour ses muscles et son cul que pour son sport. A vrai dire, à ses yeux un bon patineur pouvait aussi bien faire un bon hockeyeur. Il suffisait de patiner vite après tout non ?

\- Monsieur ! L'entraînement n'est pas... ahh ! C'est vous Viktor ! Excusez moi ! J'aurais dû vous reconnaître avec vos cheveux blancs. Votre présence consolera les petits.

\- Consoler ? Pourquoi donc ?

\- Leur entraîneur de hockey est partit sans rien dire. Les petits sont dévastés... sans entraîneur il n'y a plus d'équipe...

\- Et vous n'en avez pas d'autres ?

\- Ken s'occupe des plus âgés mais avec son travail il ne peux pas s'occuper de 3 équipes en même temps.

Viktor réfléchit quelques minutes, le doigt posé sur ses lèvres avant d'avoir une énième "solution de génie by Viktor N".

\- Et si je les entraînais ?

\- Vous ?! Vous savez jouer au hockey ?

\- Absolument pas mais je suis un bon patineur.

\- La technique est très différente par rapport à des patins artistiques vous savez... je... je ne sais pas...

\- Vous préférez laisser ces petits sans entraîneur ?

\- Je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoir... Vous pourriez disparaître également dans la nature...

\- Viktor ! Tu es venu ! Cria Hiro depuis la patinoire en lui faisant coucou.

Non loin, Asami s'entraînait seul. Il fit de grands gestes à Viktor mais on sentait qu'il n'était pas au mieux de leur forme.

\- Coucou les enfants ! Devinez qui est votre nouvel entraîneur ?!

\- C'est toi Viktor ?! C'est super !

Les petits hurlèrent leur joie. Certains levèrent leur cross en l'air, joyeux. L'adulte soupira. Cet étranger allait l'achever.

\- Vous êtes pire qu'un enfant...

\- Je sais ! On me l'a toujours dit !

\- Mais il va vraiment falloir vous renseigner sur le sujet et apprendre à vous servir de patin de hockey. L'arrêt est différent.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je patine depuis toujours !

L'homme fronça des sourcils et le russe comprit sa gaffe. Le japonais, remarqua son malaise et posa son attention sur ses patins.

\- Vous n'aviez pas les votres la semaine dernière ?

\- Non, je les avais oubliés.

\- C'est rare de voir un homme avoir ses propres patin.

Il était suspicieux. Viktor se devait de trouver une excuse crédible.

\- Ma mère était patineuse ! Et ma sœur a prit sa suite dans l'équipe russe !

\- Votre mère ? Je comprend... dit il septique. Quel est le nom de votre sœur ?

Le jeune homme tenta de réfléchir à 10 000 à l'heure. Aucune patineuse ne lui ressemblait vraiment et il ne connaissait pas le nom de la plupart.

\- Mila ! Mila Babicheva.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur la chevelure de feu de la jeune femme et leur 9 ans de différences.

\- Oh oui. Je l'ai vu patiner au dernier grand prix.

Les petits sortirent de la glace, le sauvant d'autres questions. Ils se jetèrent sur lui. Viktor laissa les petits enlacer ses jambes et prit Hiro dans ses bras. Après une vie de musculation, porter un enfant de 20 kg n'était pas grand chose. L'autre adulte le remarqua et s'en étonna. L'homme ne semblait pas particulièrement musclé mais portait le petit comme si il ne pesait rien. Viktor ne se rendit compte de rien.

\- Tu sais jouer au Hockey ? S'étonnant Hiro.

\- Pas du tout mais je vais apprendre !

Les petits étaient septiques.

\- Je sais bien patiner ! J'ai juste à apprendre les règles !

Cela sembla convaincre le petit groupe qui l'attira sur la glace après qu'il ait mit ses patins.

Après deux heures de jeu, les enfants rentrèrent chez eux. Viktor patina un moment tranquillement. Il était presque seul. Heiji était sur le rebord et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il tenait une paire de patin de hockey.

\- Cela devrait vous aller. On doit faire à peu près la même taille.

Viktor sortit de la patinoire et changea de patin. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment de mettre ses pieds dans les patins de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était intime. Il rentra sur la patinoire et fit quelques mouvements. Bien que le point d'équilibre soit différent, cela restait relativement semblable. Il fit plusieurs tour rapide.

\- Ce n'est pas si con...

Et à ce moment, Viktor vécu ce qu'il lui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il tomba directement sur les fesses comme un débutant après avoir cherché à s'arrêter sur les pointes comme d'habitude.

\- ...pliqué...

\- On va avoir du boulot... soupira Heiji.

Reviews ?


End file.
